


Day After Tomorrow

by theLazyTraveler



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: F/F, also that scene with semi-naked hugging, bechloe - Freeform, day after tomorrow au, dubious nyc geography, from someone who never went to an american high school, ill try to do research i promise, love end of the world au, maybe ill throw in a having-to-share-a-bed trope in there too, really inspired me, saw the movie and this happened cuz im bechloe trash, should be fun, sort of a highschool au, the best trope there is, using body heat for warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazyTraveler/pseuds/theLazyTraveler
Summary: Beca Mitchell only wanted to go to New York for an academic pentathlon competition to impress a pretty girl. Instead she almost died multiple times in a cataclysmic event and reconnected with her father. Oh, and heroically saved the pretty girl and made out with her a bunch of times. Could have gone worse.Or, a Day After Tomorrow AU nobody asked for. Who doesn't love a bit of end-of-the-world-bechloe tho?





	1. Quality Father-Daughter Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I re-watched that film recently and got inspired. If you haven't seen it its not really necessary for this fic, unless you want the background story on the cataclysmic events, which I will not be going into in too much detail here. This is my first fic in years, and my first Bechloe ever, so constructive criticism is welcome. I may add more characters further in as I try to include as many Bellas as possible. Also, if anyone gets genuinely interested in this please drop me a comment, because I lack the motivation gene and I need to get it from other people or this fic will take years to write probably.

_“The fury of hurricane Noalani stunned weather experts yesterday slamming into the unprepared island chain with a cataclysmic force, never before witnessed…”_

Beca Mitchell was having breakfast in the kitchen of her mother’s house on a Monday morning, entirely too early for her liking, barely listening to the weather channel drone on about yet another hurricane. She was sure her dad was all over that, probably trying to tie it into his latest theory, or using it to convince some bureaucrat or another of the imminent threat of a global climate change… in a thousand years or so. That sort of thing was more important and pressing than taking her to school, or you know, even giving her a call every once in a while. That is, of course, if it didn’t involve her grades, which is why she was not at all surprised when the phone rang, and she could hear his disgruntled voice on the other side as her mom picket up:

“I just saw that Beca got an F on her report card,” 

Beca rolled her eyes at his tone. Apparently, Dr Mitchell has plenty of time in his busy schedule to berate her on her grades. She continued to listen in on her parents’ conversation with a sigh.

“I’m aware Jack, I get her report cards too,” Her mother replied evenly.  
Of course, she has bothered to listen to Beca’s side of the story before jumping to any conclusions, unlike her father. 

“Well, Beca is a straight A student, she doesn’t fail classes!” 

Beca’s mom sighed at her ex husbands tone, and proceeded to dismiss him, she was too busy and frankly too tired for one of his famous tirades. Beca smiled knowingly at her parents bickering, it was nothing new, and in fact, was probably a requirement for a divorced couple.  
As Beca’s mom was moving around the kitchen, sorting everything out she came past her daughter, and Beca heard the conversation more clearly:

“Well, maybe you ought to make time!”

“Excuse me,”- whispered Lucy, as she tried to move away from Beca discreetly, not wanting her daughter to hear another one of their arguments- “I’m not the one who is away for months and months at a time!” 

As Lucy moved away, Beca followed her mother across the kitchen, in order to continue to listen to her parents’ conversation, as she pretended to rummage around the fridge.

Beca heard her dad say that he just didn’t understand. Of course he didn’t, scoffed Beca as she hid her face in the fridge. How could he if he was never around to even ask! At least her mom got her, and suggested that her ex-husband should actually listen to his daughter explain herself first. Then she suggested Jake take her to the airport tomorrow. 

Apparently her father did know her at least a little, if the surprise in his voice at the fact that she was getting on the plane was any indication. Beca swallowed a lump in her throat at the reminder that she had to fly tomorrow, God she hated flying. Why was she doing this again?

“She joined the scholastic decathlon team, they’re competing in New York.”- ah yes, that’s why.

“Beca’s joined a team?” Jake asked incredulously.

Ok, so maybe her dad knew her more than just a little bit Beca conceded. That however, did not mean he could be relied upon to actually show up tomorrow morning. Beca made a mental note to order a taxi just in case.  
As Beca returned to the table to make some toast, Lucy moved away once again, whispering about a girl being involved, trying to spare her daughter the embarrassment. Beca still heard her and rolled her eyes. She definitely didn’t join a team because of a girl. A hundred percent definitely not true. That would be lame and stupid and completely off brand for Beca-affin-Mitchell, and she would deny it to her grave. That is of course not what her mother thought, as she chuckled on the phone to her husband. Lucy Mitchell just thought it was so adorable and precious that her daughter joined a team for a girl she “had a crush on”. Beca scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time that morning. 

Lucy was apparently on the same page as Beca regarding Jack’s unreliability: 

“Look, can you pock her up at 8:30? Jack, please don’t be late, I don’t want her to have to take a taxi again!”

___________________________________

Beca woke up the next morning, exhausted and cranky, more so than usual. Between the nightmares she got every time before flying, and the anticipation of seeing her teammates, one redheaded teammate in particular, she managed only a few broken hours of sleep. Definitely not the best strategy to prepare for a scholastic decathlon. God, that prissy try hard Chloe Beale is going to be twice as annoying if Beca is not on her A-game tonight. Add that to her list of things to look forward to on this trip.  
Not for the first time Beca wondered why the hell she was doing this at all. Unbidden, Chloe’s face came to mind. Beca shook her head, she was doing this because it would look amazing on college applications, and because she knew most of this stuff already so it was an easy and impressive extra-curricular for her. Maybe a little bit of her motivation came from wanting to stick it to Beale, but mostly because it looked good on her application. Definitely that. 

Beca waited on the front porch for about fifteen minutes. She just knew her dad wasn’t going to show up again. Good thing she had the foresight this time to order a taxi for half an hour after her dad was supposed to pick her up. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, even herself, but she still kind of hoped that he would remember about her, and not get carried away with his research like he always did. At least this time she won’t be late, and wouldn’t have to rush like a mad woman to the airport, like she did last time. To her surprise, and mild annoyance, just as she was about to get into the cab, she heard loud honking, and looked down the street to her dad speeding towards her, in his ridiculous lime green Hyundai. Beca rolled her eyes and slammed the taxi door shut with a sigh. Her dad had the worst timing. 

Dr. Mitchell jumped out of the car, and ran towards Beca, apologizing for being late. Beca sighed in exasperation.

“It’s ok dad, the taxi is already here,” Beca was kind of hoping for a quiet ride to the airport, without an interrogation from her father. 

“I’ve got it,” it seems her father was adamant about giving her a ride. It seems the interrogation was unavoidable.

If Beca were being honest, and she was rarely honest with herself about her own feelings, as much as she might have secretly wanted some alone time with her father, after not seeing him for so long, discussing her failing calculus grade was not how she wanted to spend her time before being forced into a metal death trap in the sky. Besides, there was no guarantee that her father would actually let her talk, and listen to her side of the story. The man tended to barrel through anything people had to say in order to get his own point across. That point usually being that he was disappointed in her for some reason or another. If it wasn’t a bad grade, it was her lack of participation in school activities. If it wasn’t her lack of participation, it was her choice in the activities she participated in. Apparently, working at the school radio was not his idea of a worthy extracurricular. At least he should be happy this whole decathlon thing. A thing she will be late for if they don’t hurry up.

Sensing his daughter’s impatience and annoyance, Dr. Mitchell hurriedly paid for the taxi, and grabbed Beca’s bag, putting it in the trunk. It seemed like Beca had no choice but to endure the ride to the airport with her father. She tried to stave off the inevitable as long as possible, putting her signature headphones from their permanent resting place around her neck on her head, and selecting her calming playlist. She was going to need it. 

______________________________________

Beca sat in the front seat, looking out of the window and listening to her music, looking every bit the stereotypical moody 17 year old. She was hoping her standoffish behavior would be enough to put her dad off trying to lecture her, at least for some time. To her surprise, they were almost at the airport when Dr. Mitchell decided to finally try talking to his daughter. He got her attention by shaking her shoulder, and sighing in exasperation once she took of her headphones. It looked like he had been trying to get her attention for some time. Well, this ought to be good, Beca thought.

“I’m not angry, I’m disappointed,” Beca cringed inwardly at the patronizing tone her father always seemed to use with her. 

“Do you want to hear my side of it?” she asked.

“Beca, how can there be two sides?” 

Beca shifted in her seat, dropping her unaffected façade. She was actually quite annoyed at the whole situation, and just wanted her dad to understand it wasn’t her fault.

“Look,” Beca said, turning towards Dr. Mitchell, “I got every question right on the final. The only reason why Mr. Spangler failed me was because I didn’t write out the solutions.”

“Why not?” Dr. Mitchell looked at Beca out of the corner of his eye, as if he wanted to see if she was lying.

“I do them in my head.”

Dr. Mitchel nodded his head; that made sense. Beca has always been bright, and she has obviously inherited his mathematical skills, even if she was more interested in music than pursuing a scientific career. “Did you tell him that?” he asked his daughter. Intrigued now why Mr. Spangler failed his daughter.

“I did.” Beca nodded, and turned back, fiddling with her headphones cord. “He didn’t believe me. He said that if he can’t do them in his head, then I must be cheating.”

“Well that’ ridiculous! How can he fail you for being smarter than he is?”

“That’s what I said,” Beca nodded. It was kind of satisfying to have her dad get as annoyed at the situation as she had been. 

Dr. Mitchell looked at his daughter, with an almost proud tilt of his lips. “You did? How’d he take it?”

Beca wasn’t as amused as her father seemed to be. “He flunked me, remember?” She asked with a scoff.

“Beca, I’m sorry,” Dr. Mitchell shook his head in remorse. “I… Jumped to conclusions.” 

Beca shook her head imperceptivity. That was nothing new. Jumping to conclusions was her father’s favorite way of communicating with his her. Perhaps that’s where she got her stellar social skills. God knows her mother isn’t the socially inept one in the family. 

Thankfully, just as Dr. Mitchell was continuing his lackluster apology, they pulled up to the airport, and Beca started to get out of the car.

“We’re gonna get this whole thing straightened out.” Her father promised.

Beca went around to the trunk to retrieve her bag, shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it,” she threw at her father, as she closed the door and started to walk off to meet with her classmates. Behind her she could hear her dad calling her name, but she did not turn around. She was too done with this conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I have no concept of patience so as soon as i wrote this chapter and made myself proof-read it I am posting it. That is not to say that all updates will be this frequent. As previously mentioned- motivation is a foreign concept to me. I will however set myself a max of 1 week between updates, and will try to stick to that. If I write a chapter sooner, I will 100% post it immediately, but if not I will try to not take longer than a week. I should however say that deadlines are also not my strong suit, so we'll see how it goes... Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this, especially since Chloe is finally in this one.  
> As always, comments are highly welcome, I need validation. Also if there are any constructive criticisms, please do not hesitate to tell me, I will take them on board and try and improve.  
> Aaaanyway, hope you enjoy!

Chloe Beale stood by the check in desk at the airport, glancing at her phone every few minutes and sighing in exasperation. Somehow she just knew that their newest recruit, Beca Mitchell was going to be late. That girl never took anything seriously, and was notorious for her careless attitude. Chloe was reluctant to even let her join the team, but they needed another member, and she couldn’t deny that the other girl was exceptionally clever. 

Chloe just wished that Beca cared about this club, or anything really, and didn’t just sit off to the side with her annoying smirk, raising her perfect eyebrows any time Chloe so much as raised her voice in excitement. She couldn’t help her enthusiastic personality or that fact that she actually cared about things, unlike Beca. 

As the captain of their academic pentathlon team, Chloe had been the one to organize their flights and accommodation in New York, and she made sure to give Beca the wrong time, in the hopes that if she was told to be at the airport an hour before she actually had to be, she might just turn up on time. No such luck. All the other members of their team have already checked in, dropped their bags off, and made their way towards security, while Chloe was stuck waiting for Beca Mitchell. 

The red head sighed in frustration, and was about to give up on the other girl and make her own way through security, when she finally spotted Beca entering the building, with a scowl on her face, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder, and her signature noise cancelling headphones perched securely on her head. That just meant it would be even harder to get her attention, as always.

Luckily, Beca lifted her eyes up, as if looking for someone, and once she made eye contact with Chloe, her scowl seemed to smooth out, and her signature smirk took its place. Chloe hated that damned smirk. It made her stomach twist every time, and she was convinced that it was now almost a pavlovian response. Beca’s smirks never led to anything good. Or at least that’s what the red head told herself. Beca walked over to Chloe, pulling her headphones down around her neck, not bothering to turn the music off. 

As she came closer, Chloe was able to hear the faint music coming from the headphones, and she could make out something very familiar. Its as if there were two songs playing at the same time, but they worked so well together, blending harmonies and lyrics, creating a whole new sound. Chloe was kind of obsessed with music, and made a mental note to ask Beca about the mash up later. For now, however, she was too annoyed with the other girl and her perpetual tardiness to give her the satisfaction of asking about her music. No doubt Beca would be very smug about it, and it would give her already gigantic ego an unnecessary boost.

“Mitchell, you’re late,” Chloe said with exasperation. “I specifically gave you an earlier time than everyone else, and you are still late! Care to explain to me how that is possible?”

Beca rolled her eyes and walked past Chloe, barely looking at her. “Don’t get so wound up about it, red. I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Chloe scowled at Beca’s retreating back. God, she never scowled, that is just not a face expression that frequently appeared on her face, and yet she seemed to do it an awful lot whenever she was around Beca Mitchell.

“You are 40 minutes late Mitchell, I almost missed the plane because of you. Five more minutes and I would have gone in without you! You still have to check in and drop your bag off!”

“Actually Beale, there is a wonderful thing called online check out. You should look into it. As for dropping my bag off, I’m not doing that either. Got all I need in my carry on,” Beca snarked back. 

Chloe took a deep breath, not willing to rise to Beca’s bait. Of course the girl wouldn’t care about making her wait. Beca seemed to take particular pleasure in winding her up and then mocking her for being so wound up. It was honestly getting kind of old.

“Well that’s great to hear. Maybe we will make it on the plane after all.” Chloe mumbled, as she overtook Beca’s leisurely stroll and motioned for the other girl to hurry up. “Pick up the pace, please. We still have to get through security, and its pretty busy today.”

Beca decided to hold her tongue and actually speed up her pace ever so slightly. She didn’t want to get into another argument with her captain right before she had to get on a place. Although, it might provide enough of a destruction to take her mind off of the dread slowly building in the pit of her stomach at the ever nearing prospect of having to get on a plane. Not for the first time that day Beca cursed herself for joining this damn team. 

________________________________

 

Beca triple checked her seat belt, and started to re-read the safety manual in the seat in front of her. Her hands were shaking slightly, which was beyond embarrassing, especially since she had been stuck sitting next to Chloe. Beca couldn’t let her cool and collected façade crumble so easily, especially not in front of her insufferable captain. 

It wasn’t even than Beca was afraid of Chloe teasing her. Annoyingly enough, Chloe was not the type. She was all sunshine and rainbows, and being supportive and nice. Chloe’s sympathy would be so much worse than any teasing though. It would giver her an edge, make her think they’re friends or something, and Beca didn’t want that. Not one bit.

Beca tucked the safety manual back in, and wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her jeans, glancing at Chloe out of the corner of her eyes. She was hoping that the red head hadn’t picked up on her nerves. Thankfully, Chloe was too preoccupied with going over their itinerary for the trip with Cynthia Rose, who sat on her other side by the window, to pay Beca any mind. 

Beca let out a sigh of relief, and decided to try and distract herself with listening to some music. She chose one of her unfinished mixes, in the hopes that paying attention to how she could improve it and what she could add would keep her mind occupied during the take off. Apart from turbulences, Beca found take offs and landings to be the most terrifying parts of flying. Despite knowing all the statistics and physics behind flying, the primal part of her brain that she never seemed to be able to shut off just couldn’t deal with being hurled through the sky in a gigantic metal tube with wings. 

As the plane reached cruising altitude, and the seat belt signs were turned off, Beca tried to relax. She saw the stewardess making their way down the aisle, offering food and drinks. Beca pulled down her headphones; she needed a drink. Or some snacks. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she snoozed her alarm a few too many times this morning to have had time for breakfast.

Just as Beca was feverishly making her way through her third, or fifth (who was counting), packed of nuts, the plane shook. Her stomach dropped and her heart felt like it was going to hammer out of her chest. The nuts were suddenly not enough of a distraction. 

As the plane shook again, Beca visibly tensed, hunching her shoulders up to her ears and looking towards the window. Her eyes widened when she saw that they were engulfed in a cloud, and she could barely see even half way up the wing with all the fog and the rain streaming across the window due to their high speed. The plane dipped once more, and Beca crushed the empty packed of nuts in her hand.

________________________________

 

Chloe had noticed Beca acting jittery as soon as they entered the plane and she had only gotten worse as they started to move. The red head decided not to say anything to Beca, worried that the other girl would not appreciate any concern on her part. Knowing Beca, she would just tell Chloe to mind her own business, and scoff at the implication that she is anything other than a badass with actual human emotions. However, as the seat belt sign turned on once more, and Beca’s already tense figure in the seat next to hers seemed to fold in on itself, Chloe couldn’t keep quiet anymore. 

“You all right?” she asked tentatively, trying to catch Beca’s eye.

Beca turned towards Chloe. She wanted desperately to say something cool and nonchalant. Make fun of Chloe’s incessant need to check on everyone, and brush off her concern as she always does. Instead all she could manage was a forced smile that she was pretty sure looked more like a grimace and nod her head unconvincingly, while shoving even more peanuts into her mouth.

“She’s afraid of flying,” Cynthia Rose piped up form Chloe’s other side, not even bothering to look up from her book.

Cynthia Rose and Beca went way back. They used to be in band together in middle school, before Beca decided that she was too cool for taking part in school activities, or just caring about things in general. Cynthia Rose remembered having to distract Beca a few times when they had to take a plane to some competition or other. She also remembered not being very successful, and having to clean out sick from her favorite hoodie. Her placement by the window away from Beca was not accidental. She had to convince Chloe to switch seats with her, which was curiously not all that hard to do. 

“I’m fine!” Beca glared across Chloe at Cynthia Rose. 

There was an unspoken challenge in her gaze; no doubt she was remembering the same plane ride as Cynthia Rose was, and making sure the other girl kept silent. Cynthia Rose smirked to herself, and kept reading her book. 

As funny as Beca’s reaction would be, she was not a complete monster, and did not want to embarrass her friend in front of her crush. The two girls were actually quite adorable, especially in their denial. Cynthia suspected this trip would finally force the two together, and she would be there to watch… And possibly also win a few bucks from Fat Amy. She really should give up gambling…

The plane shook once more making Beca flinch.

“You know, statistically, the chances of you going down in a plane is less than, what, one in a billion?” Cynthia Rose looked over at Beca. “Or is it a million... I can’t remember if it’s a million or…” 

“Shut up CR.” Chloe turned to the other girl, seeing that Cynthia’s statistics were doing nothing to calm Beca down. She turned back towards the terrified girl on her other side. 

“Beca, don’t pay attention to her, ok? Everything is fine.” Chloe glanced down the aisle towards the flight attendants still serving drinks. “They’re still serving drinks,” she pointed out to Beca.

Beca nodded her head ever so slightly, trying desperately to let Chloe’s words calm her down. Just as she thought it might have worked she spotted another flight attendant make her way hurriedly down the aisle. She turned around in her seat, following her with her eyes, only to see the woman whisper something to the other flight attendants, and make her way back down, avoiding the questioning gazes of other passengers, including Beca’s. 

Beca sat up straighter in her seat, furrowing her brows. Her fears returned ten fold, as the woman closed the curtain separating the passengers from the galley in a hurry, leaving a gap large enough for Beca to see her sitting down in a fold out seat, and fastening her own seat belt with urgency. Just as the woman sat down, the captain’s voice blared through the intercoms:

_“Folks, it appears we’re going to have a little bit of a bumpy ride here for the next few minutes. We ask that you please fasten your seat belts, and put your tray tables and seats back to their upright positions until we get through this. Thank you.”_

As the captain was making his announcement, the turbulence seemed to get worse. The shaking of the plane intensified, and thunder could be heard from the outside, over the roar of the engines. Suddenly Beca felt weightless, as the plane hit the largest air pocket yet, dipping down like one of those stupid fairground rides that Beca hated. Beca glanced over at Chloe, with a reproachful gaze, as if to say: _Well, they’re not serving drinks anymore. Can I panic now?_

The girls heard a commotion down the aisle, and turned around to get a look. Baca barely managed to get her head out of the way of the drinks cart, which was hurtling down the aisle at a breakneck speed. Beca watched in horror as it went straight for the airhostess strapped into her seat by the cockpit door. The woman seemed to struggle with her belt, and Beca held her breath. With milliseconds to spare the woman jumped out of the way of the drinks cart, which barreled straight into the door of the cockpit, spilling its contents all over the galley.

Beca’s stomach seemed to be suspended somewhere a few hundred feet behind them, above, or below, she did not even know at this point. Just definitely not where it should be. The plane seemed ridiculously unstable, and Beca suddenly had a vivid image of it being tossed around inside a giant storm cloud. Her heart seemed like it wanted to hammer its way right out of her chest to join her stomach. She took a shuddering breath, and grabbed on to the armrests with a vice like grip, pushing her head back into the seat and involuntarily bracing her whole body for impact.

The shaking continued to get worse, and the plane made another series of lurches, causing a couple of the overhead compartments to open. Bags and suitcases got thrown around the airplane, and now most of the passengers seemed to officially reach Beca’s level of panic. Gasps and frightened screams could be heard throughout, but Beca was too terrified to even take a breath. She just squeezed the armrest tighter, somewhere in the back of her mind, dimply aware that one of the armrests was in fact someone’s arm. That thought was not given priority.

Chloe looked over at the other girl. Her heart skipped a few beats as the plane seemed to fall out of the sky for a few seconds and Beca grabbed her hand in a vice like grip. A small part of her brain wondered which one of those things made her heart skip. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. 

Chloe looked over at Beca with a worried expression. The girl was already afraid before, now she was downright petrified. Beca’s slight body was tensed to extreme. She had squeezed her eyes shut and her already pale complexion was now ghostly white. She seemed to be holding her breath. 

Chloe’s heart went out to her, this moment actually made her sympathize with the other girl for once. Beca Mitchell, as it turns out, was more than just snarky bravado and an indifferent attitude. Although Chloe did not doubt for a second that as soon as they landed, Beca would be back to her old self, and would refuse to acknowledge this moment of weakness. 

Soon, the worst of the turbulence was over, and the plane settled down into a comfortable cruise once again. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Beca cautiously opened her eyes, but remained tense, as if not ready to relax and believe in her safety just yet. Chloe looked over at the other girl, noticing that her hand was still clasped in Beca’s, who was not even aware of how hard she was squeezing it.

“Beca,” Chloe whispered to the other girl, with a cautious smile. “Beca!”

Beca turned towards Chloe with wide, questioning eyes. She wasn’t thinking clearly still, and allowed Chloe to see her in such a vulnerable state. 

Chloe glanced down at their joined hands, drawing Beca’s gaze down. “Can I have my hand back?”

Beca seemed to only now realize that she had been holding on to Chloe’s hand for dear life. She let her go immediately, smiling apologetically, a blush rising on her cheeks. She looked away quickly, refusing to make any more eye contact with the red head. Great, just what she didn’t want to happen. Chloe Beale thinking they have bonded or something.

Chloe flexed her hand, restoring the circulation Beca had cut off, following the other girl with her eyes carefully. She saw the blush rise to Beca’s cheeks, and was glad to see the other girl regain her color. She decided the brunette must have been feeling better. A part of her was sorry to see vulnerable Beca retreat back into her defensive scowling shell, but at least now she knew that there was a vulnerable side to Beca in the first place.

Chloe smiled shyly to herself, looking down at the hand that Beca had clung to, absentmindedly remembering how soft the other girl’s hand was. She shook her head, quickly dismissing the thought. Chloe was not going to become invested just because Beca showed a sliver of weakness; it was unlikely to happen again. Beca was bound to be more hostile now, in order to compensate for her moment of weakness.

_______________________________

As Cynthia Rose herself heaved a sigh of relief after the turbulence, she glanced to the side at her teammates and noticed their little moment, as well as their individual reactions to it. She shook her head, smiling to herself. Now she was even more sure that she was going to win that bet with Fat Amy when these two inevitably realized their feelings and finally hooked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. if anyone has any idea for chapter names, please feel free to share because I do not know how to name chapters one bit. How do you do it? Seriously? I am very tempted to do the Friends thing and just be like, "the one with the plane" or something. Not very original.


End file.
